The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant, botanically known as Agapanthus africanus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Moonlight Star’.
The new Agapanthus plant is the result of a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in June, 1999 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Agapanthus africanus, not patented. The new Agapanthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Agapanthus plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands since February, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Agapanthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.